We Will Rock You: Born To Be Kings
by Illicit Ivory
Summary: The revolution is in trouble, Galileo doubts himself and Killer Queen is fighting back, a new piece to the prophecy is revealed but tragedy strikes. Galileo's only hope is a rebel DJ faction called The Princes of The Universe. Chapter 3 up!
1. The Killer Queen Strikes Back

**Wen to see WWRY as a birthday treat had this story in my head by the end of the weekend, hope you like it, gets heavy and tragic early on. Read, review etc **

**Disclaimer: Queen were my first rock group as a kid, none of it belongs to me it Belongs to the Man called May. With a bit of help from Ben Elton and of course I wouldn't forget Roger!**

* * *

><p>Born to be Kings<p>

Five Years after the uprising the revolution is in disarray with Galileo facing accusations of being a false Prophet. The bohemians are fighting amongst themselves and he is bothered by another vision about someone called Abbey and making a collab. Nothing is making sense, his only comfort is Scaramouche and the arrival of his newborn son Barcelona. Killer Queen is determined to defeat the dreamer and his rebels once and for all.

Galileo cradles his son and looks down upon the shanty town that fills the Wembley pitch, campfires are dotted all around, there is music in the air as the bohemians finally gained the knowledge of making instruments. They are weak and makeshift but they made noise and that was enough. The rebels used turned over dustbins as drums, wired hangers as harps, cans of sugar as shakers. It was a hectic noise but it was a work in progress so it always made him smile

...Scaramouche on the other hand wasn't impressed but then again she wasn't impressed by much, she was involved with something that was bigger than she could have possibly imagined. Maybe if she wasn't so scared the night of the raid she would have carried on being independent instead of needing someone. But death does that, it makes people hide anywhere as long as it was safe. She sometimes felt if she fell into Galileo's arms a bit too readily.

She didn't know much about love so wasn't sure how to give it, her parents happily fed on the reality shows and voting for singers that looked the best and sang the worst for comic relief. She knew she lost them for good when Her Majesty the Killer Queen made her own reality show, showing the world the seven seas of rye. The young woman remembered how she shuddered and hoped she would never see the place.

"Do you have any other face than a sulking one, Lonnie will be copying his Dad and then what, you're a revolutionary for God's sake buck up!" Scaramouche chided as she took her son to his Moses basket. Their living quarters was sparse, run-down but it was snug enough. A place once called a Candy or sweet so they heard.

"This isn't what I thought it would be, none of it, the texts still swirl in my head but now fewer people are listening, I don't know what to do Scara" The dreamer shrugged, Scaramouche crossed her arms and frowned.

"Oh no, don't be starting that again' whining won't get you nowhere, you're having another wobble of confidence, anymore of them and I'll be calling you Jellieo!"

"Would it hurt for you do the softly-softly thing just once? I'm scared Scara" Galileo shook his head and sat down on a broken sofa.

As always Scara's mood changed and swiftly as the wind, her face softened and she sat next to her partner.

"You should know by now that's not my nature but you also should know I love you and have faith in you. I don't have faith in much but if I lose that I lose everything" She said, Galileo clasped and kissed her hand then her wrist then moved over for a tender kiss. He pulled back but then Scara moved in for more. Pushing him to lie back she covered him, he tugged her hair then kissed her forehead as she snuggled in closer for a hug.

"I love you Scara" He purred

"I love you too Galileo" She sighed before yawning, he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep, his woes could wait till tomorrow or so he thought.

Killer Queen sat on her black glittering throne looking upon her nails as she waited for the signal from a 'refreshed' Khashoggi. Refreshed meaning his entire memory was wiped clean and he talked a little slower than before, the damage done and the price paid for letting the dreamer escape the first time. She was about to serve her vengeance very cold to the bohemians.

Later that night, like the generals and kings before him he would mingle among his people. It was disheartening that fewer people rose to greet him now, most turned away. He met Madonna standing guard up against the ruins of the arch.

"How's it going Emmy?" The dreamer groaned as he climbed up the balcony, Madonna stammered but stood to attention.

"It's f-fine S-sir but it's rather quiet out there tonight.

"...But isn't that what we hope for Madonna?" Galileo cockily replied, the mask of a self-assured man up again with only his love knowing his true self.

"Yes of course Sir but we get the nightly rabble of the Gaga and Wide-boys making a nuisance, we haven't had that today sir".

A gnawing started in the pit of his stomach and he looked back at the window of his home where he could see Scara. He swallowed the lump in his throat patted Emmy on the shoulder then climbed down. As he was reaching the bottom he heard the whirring of helicopters. Floodlights poked into the pitch and painted Chinook helicopters zoomed around everywhere.

"The pilots are positioned Ma'am" Kashoggi assured over a low intercom

"Fire at Will!" Killer Queen seethed

"You want us to fire at one person Ma'am? Who is this Will?"

"You fool, get _everyone_!" She commanded

PURPLE RAIN! PURPLE RAIN! RUN...RUN!" A bohemian woman screamed as she pulled her family into the tunnel, everything started slowing down as Galileo felt the full blast of the purple-coloured laser beam that sliced and burned into the pitch.

Tents were destroyed, balconies blew up around him. The dreamer directed orders everywhere as the Bohemians shot back. But too late as the giant window smashed and a fireball erupted from Galileo's home, he stopped breathing then heard his voice roar.

"SCARA!" The distraught dreamer raced up the corridors and up three flights of stairs, he found his house of fire, with his boy wailing and Scara lying covered in blood on the floor. He raced to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"Scara we have to leave, Scara...wake up"

"Don't talk so loud my ears can't take it, I've followed you everywhere but...not anymore" She murmured with her eyes squinting and body doubling over in pain.

"You wouldn't leave me would you? It's not like you to give up like this" Galileo sobbed, nestling his head against hers.

"Oh shush I can do as I please, Take care of Barcelona, your destiny is so much bigger than mine. You sleep talk constantly about this 'Abbey'. Find it find out what Col-lab means. I think that's where the revolution will start. I'm glad, so glad I was part of it all" Scara panted

Galileo was heartbroken as he touched her cheek as kissed her tenderly, Scaramouche died the moment his lips left hers. Some bohemians ran in soon after and found their leader walking out clutching his son. He held him with such relief and such sorrow.

Unaware of what was happening at Wembley a dissent rebel faction were keeping up with their propaganda war against Globalsoft Corporation, they were an underground team revered for decades as the last voice of the musician. They were the world's last group of DJs their station was called Mercury Rising their name...The Princes of The Universe. The precious decks were manned by Slash the group leader and his second in command Sade. Talking into the microphone, tapping at the buttons they started to sing their sermon.

Slash:  
><em>Here we are, born to be kings<em>  
><em>we're the princes of the universe<em>  
><em>Here we belong, fighting to survive<em>  
><em>In a world with the darkest powers<em>

_Sade: Hey..._  
><em>And here we are<em>  
><em>We're the princes of the universe<em>  
><em>Here we belong, fighting for survival<em>  
><em>We've come to be the rulers of you all<em>

Slash: _Oh!_  
><em>I am immortal<em>  
><em>I have inside me blood of kings (Yeah, yeah!)<em>  
><em>I have no rival<em>  
><em>No man can be my equal<em>  
><em>Take me to the future of you all<em>

Slash: Born to be kings, princes of the universe  
>Fighting and free, got your world in my hand<br>I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand  
>We were born to be princes of the universe<p>

Sade: No man could understand  
>My power is in my own hands<br>Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
>People talk about you<br>People say you've had your day  
>I'm a man that will go far<br>Fly the moon and reach for the stars  
>With my sword and head held high<br>Got to pass the test first time, yeah  
>I know that people talk about me<br>I hear it every day  
>But I can prove them wrong 'cause I'm right first time<br>Yeah yeah

Both start to dance as they know thousands of rebels are secretly listening in to the pirate radio station. they know all is not lost, they feel it. Slash and Sade: the best of friends who have known each other most of their lives. They were the descendants of the last Disc Jockeys… and they were proud. Unbeknown to them they would help shape the future.

Slash: Alright, let's go, let's go  
>Haha!<p>

Sade:  
><em>Yeah...watch this man fly<em>  
><em>Bring on the gaga girls<em>  
><em>C'mon C'mon C'mon!<em>

Both: _Here we are (here we are)_  
><em>Born to be kings, we're princes of the universe<em>  
><em>Here will we belong<em>

Slash looks longingly at Sade, secretive in his love for her  
><em>Born to be kings, princes of the universe<em>  
><em>Fighting and free, got your world in my hand<em>  
><em>I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand<em>  
><em>We were born to be princes of the universe<em>

They both look deeply into each other's eyes then bashfully back away, Slash vowed one day he would just kiss her and be done with it. He coughed and composed himself as he began talking to the people.

"…And we're back, the great ones truly were great, the rhapsody, what a time to be alive, will that time ever come again? _Keep the faith, keep the faith, lord we've got to keep the faith, _What do you think Sade?" Slash grinned

"Indeed we do Slash for God gave Rock and roll to us and we have to remember it, somehow…but we will Bohemians, we will"

The rest of the Princes of the Universe gathered around doing their jobs, there were a lot of them now, all dispersed throughout the country. But Slash, Sade, Chuck Berry, Bono Vox, Estefan, Roxette, Mick Jagger and many others all decided to stay where it all began. Throughout the broadcast they would send messages of support and jokes to the listeners. After signing off for the day the DJS shook hands for a job well done. Slash turned Sade's and kissed it. Smiling bashfully she got up and began clearing up ready to go back to her loft where she lived. Chuck and Bono rolled their eyes and crowded around their leader.

For the love of the Rock Gods, tell her how you feel, man. It's hurting us to see you hurting!

"My destiny to be the King of Pain guys, what can I do?" Slash sighed morosely, suddenly a grenade exploded and tear gas streamed into the studio.

"What the F- they found the shaft, everybody out….Sade where are you?" Slash bellowed, the group scrambled out of windows and climbed up piping. Slash grabbed Sade and shoved her out the back door where a police squad was waiting.

"Slash….they found us, they actually found us!" Sade gasped as Slash took her hand, they were cuffed and pushed into a helicopter where they overlooked Wembley burning and their hearts sank. Both of them praying that the dreamer was not dead for everything they worked for would be dead too.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh very dramatic! Hope fellow WWRY fans won't mind!<strong>


	2. Everything's Not Lost

**Hey back again, thank you for the quickest review I've ever had! Means you like it, Yay good! Warning: This has a mention of torture - **

**Disclaimer: Me - Queen Fan, they actually Queen...HUGE difference!**

* * *

><p>Sade woke up panic-stricken as she sat in darkness, her hands were still cuffed, her arms were pins behind the back of the chair. The air was cold and the room was very quiet, without warning her eyes were stabbed by a lamp light. She was not yet afraid but adrenalin was forcing her chest to tighten.<p>

"At last, we finally have you, all these years you guys gave been legends, myths almost to the point of being Santa Clause or something stupid like that" Killer's Queen's voice echoed as her heels slammed heavily towards the captives' corner. A wide green cage of laser surrounded them. Sade could feel the heat and hear the buzzing, sounding like a hundred wasps swarming.

"You break the law, your majesty the idea of Santa Clause has been banned for years. Why have Father Christmas When Mama Material is around….Isn't that what the moguls said?"

WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK!" The Queen yelled, the lasers rippled out of their fixed positioned and bolted across Sade's body, she screamed in agony.

Let her go, it's mean you want I'm the main man the main prize, you have me…Let Sade go!" Slash called out, Sade only realized he was sitting beside her.

"Ah the mighty Slash, we meet at last….Hmm mm mm you are a fine specimen of a man, a man like you would make a good old-fashioned lover boy!" Killer Cackled, she checked him over, his muscles were bulging with tattoos on each arm, his hair was wild and shoulder length, his eyes were bright and fierce.

"…To answer the previous question, I am undisputed ruler of Planet Mall, undisputed despite what your silly little tale of the dreamer taking the throne. He won't ever take the throne and do you know why? He's knows Jack about business that's why! So yes Mamma Material doesn't need Father Christmas and yes the moguls were the ones who said it." The Monarch smugly continued before sitting beside the Inquisition.

What followed was hours upon hours of interrogation and torture, Galileo was hot topic as was the uprising and the accusations over years of propaganda against the state. By the end the friends were battered, bloodied and bruised but they were determined not to be beaten….spiritually anyway.

When the light came on they found themselves in a sterile, metal covered building, full of cells and pipes, X-rays and Satellite maps of London with pictures of Wembley still burning. That only meant one thing; they had been taken to the seven seas of rye. The two rebels were thrown into a cell, Kashoggi smirked from behind the platinum bars.

"Refreshments will come shortly" He chuckled before walking off.

The DJs sat in stunned silence, Slash slowly traced his fingers over Sade's arm before intertwining his fingers with hers.

.  
>Sade:<br>_Ooh you make me live_  
><em>Whatever this world can give to me<em>  
><em>It's you you're all I see<em>  
><em>Ooo you make me live now honey<em>  
><em>Ooo you make me live<em>

_Slash:_

_Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had_  
><em>I've been with you such a long time<em>  
><em>You're my sunshine…..<em>

Slash is hesitant but turns to Sade, he knows that they would probably die or worse – become a Gaga Girl or wide-boy so this was going to be his moment, the moment of finally confessing all, he started stammering….. _and I want you to know_

stopped singing and talked instead, in a whisper, shaking with nerves  
><em>...that my feelings are true<em>  
><em>I… really love you….<em>

Sade, oblivious and smiling:  
><em>Oh you're my best friend<em>

Slash shook his head and took her hands, taking deep breaths he tried to utter a sentence, it took him a while to find the words. His eyes reached deep into her soul he looked away then looked back again.

"No Sade listen…I _really_ love you, really" Slash iterated

"Ooh you're my best friend" She repeated, Slash shook his head with even more fury and stuttered again before taking her in his arms he kissed her hard. He opened his eyes almost recoiling in fear of rejection, Sade looked aghast and Slash was petrified, as he backed away she suddenly followed him, planting her hands over his face she kissed him back tenderly.

At first his mind didn't register that what he had long wished for was finally happening, she didn't meet his declaration with her own but at that moment she didn't have to, Slash was overjoyed and scooped her up in his arms as kisses became more passionate. Pinning her against a wall, he kissed up and down her collarbone and ran his hands under her top to feel her skin. He cupped her neck and kissed her nose her eyelids and her forehead.

"I've loved you for so long, so long…" He sighed as he pulled open his shirt, closing his eyes in yearning as he felt her hands over his chest. For many years nothing mattered but the prophecy and people forgot how to live, how to love. He was told by his DJ father how a great teacher once told the world that was all that you needed…Love but he never believed that until now.

He kissed her shoulder and he felt her fingers reach for his belt; oddly enough that was when he stopped.

"We can't risk it Sade, I couldn't bear leaving you with a child to be raised alone – with the uprising in trouble. You have to find a way out" He commanded the pulled off the necklace of a very old pendant, a fragment of a sacred circle called the compact disc.

"Take this, it will show other princes who you are – I'll fight as hard as I can when I do, run, run and don't look back." He concluded

"The sacred circle…I can't take this, that only happens with a….change of command, Slash, no, no" Sade started to cry and fell to her knees, Slash fell with her.

"There is a very old USB stick back at the station, find it then find Kid Rock then rally more rebels and find Galileo, he must be alive"

"What if he isn't?" She warned sadly

"…Then you are our last hope, find Kid Rock, if not Kid Rock then Flea or Moonie – I haven't seen them in many years but show them the pendant and they will help" Slash ordered urgently.

"I don't want to go on without you Slash" She quibbled

"No Prince or Princess of the universe will be defeated, you remember that and know that I love you, I really do" Slash cooed, she sat on the floor in the lotus position and Sade sat astride him. They carried on kissing and waited for judgment to arrive.

The guards dragged them back along the corridor into the booths where they saw X-ray reflections of themselves, Slash was first. The dreaded sound of the piano kicked in and Kashoggi started singing the song that heralded hopelessness. Slash stared with eyes of love and defiance and he was shoved into the chair with the brain drain clamped over his head.

"Why show me, why not both of us…why not kill us at the same time?" Sade yelled at the Queen and pulled against the guards restraining her.

"Death is boring and too damn easy, it's more fun to see all those fighting ideas just melt away, fade away and radiate. I'm not blind, love brings out more pain and there is love between you two. Do you deny it?" Killer Queen taunted

"No" Sade answered softly, she swore Slash was hiding a smile but his eyes showed a man at peace by her answer.

His smile fell as the last stage of the memory swipe was almost complete, the X-ray started glowing red and Slash was stone-faced. Sade knelt down by her rebel love was in a daze, like he couldn't see her. She shed a few tears but remembered her mission. She saw the nearby window and watched the guards closing in.

"…_Ooh you make me live, ooh, ooh, oooh oooh…you're my best friend_" She whispered and kissed him goodbye, he didn't kiss her back. Sade punched one guard and threw off another. She ran for the window screaming as she went….

"VIVA REVOLUTION!" The rebel DJ smashed through and jumped out of the first floor window unto theYorkshire moors, she ran and ran, not looking back once.

"The princes of the universe will all be like Slash! You're helpless Sade! HELPLESS!" Killer Queen called out from the shattered window.

Sade was cut everywhere but she kept running, crying for her new-found and newly-lost love and Captain as she went. She had to find Galileo, failure was not an option.

It took her days to get back to the nearest city, she was completely lost but knew she could find her way back from that infamous M25. Over the century people hardly bothered going out, forever linked to Global soft in some form or other so the tarmac eroded and weeded started growing. The buffers cracked with bad weather conditions. It was a desolate place.

Meanwhile Scara's funeral was taking place, Galileo was inconsolable but he sang out his grief and rage with only Meat his voice of reason.

Galileo:  
><em>Empty spaces - what are we living for?<em>  
><em>Abandoned places - I guess we know the score...<em>  
><em>On and on!<em>  
><em>Does anybody know what we are looking for?<em>

_Another hero - another mindless crime._  
><em>Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.<em>  
><em>Hold the line!<em>  
><em>Does anybody want to take it anymore?<em>

Meat:  
><em>The Show must go on!<em>  
><em>The Show must go on! Yeah!<em>  
><em>Inside my heart is breaking,<em>  
><em>my make-up may be flaking,<em>  
><em>But my smile, still, stays on!<em>

Sade, exhausted and lonesome:  
><em>Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance.<em>  
><em>Another heartache - another failed romance.<em>  
><em>On and on...<em>  
><em>Does anybody know what we are living for?<em>  
><em>I guess i'm learning<em>  
><em>I must be warmer now..<em>  
><em>I'll soon be turning, round the corner now.<em>  
><em>Outside the dawn is breaking,<em>  
><em>But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free!<em>

_The Show must go on!_  
><em>The Show must go on! Yeah, yeah!<em>  
><em>Ooh! Inside my heart is breaking!<em>  
><em>My make-up may be flaking...<em>  
><em>But my smile, still, stays on!<em>  
><em>Yeah! Oh oh oh<em>

Both:  
><em>My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies,<em>  
><em>Fairy tales of yesterday, will grow but never die,<em>  
><em>I can fly, my friends!<em>

Sade  
><em>The Show must go on! Yeah!<em>  
><em>The Show must go on!<em>  
><em>I'll face it with a grin!<em>  
><em>I'm never giving in!<em>  
><em>On with the show!<em>

Seeing London on the horizon she runs faster

Galileo, enraged and he sees Scara being buried:  
><em>I'll top the bill!<em>  
><em>I'll overkill!<em>  
><em>I have to find the will to carry on!<em>  
><em>On with the,<em>  
><em>On with the show<em>!

_The Show must go on._  
>Galileo collapses at the foot of the grave, Meat stands beside him and places a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"….Oh Scara"

Galileo decides to dedicate the night to drinking himself stupid as Meat cradles the baby.

"He really is a lovely little tyke, aren't you…Yes?" She coos, the Bohemians are busying themselves with evacuation, Wembley is declared unsafe so all must leave. The dreamer was hurting over a very cruel double-blow.

"Probably has no idea what a loser his father is, good thing really" He guffawed, Meat stormed over to him and pointed her finger.

"Don't you ever utter that anywhere outside this tent, ever! People have dedicated their lives for your coming, they have died so you and your gift could live on….How DARE you give up like that!" Meat seethed, Galileo glided over to her and swamped her into a hug. She still mourned for Brit

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry – where can we go? I'll lead us there I swear it, the revolution is still on" The dreamer said sternly

"Two places of hallowed ground where music thundered over the Earth and Sky for days on end. Knebworth and a hill called Glastonbury….We could go Knebworth"

"Tell the people we move tonight, when this all finishes it will be a memorial to all those that fell for us….for me"

Meat nodded and smiled, glad to have her leader back.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why they didn't use TSMGO in the musical - it's a great song, sad but great!<strong>


	3. The Princess Of The Universe

**Crikey it's been a while hasn't it? Never fear, for look what I have a new chappie. Seeing as it has been a year I'd be lying if I remember every detail of the great musical but I'm winging it rather nicely I think! Hope you likey, R&R and all that jazz**

* * *

><p>Onward the refugees travelled, out of the suburbs and far away from Wembley, it was supposed to be they're musical Mesopotamia. The people didn't want to see it as an ordinary place but Killer Queen had obviously thought otherwise, it wasn't a place of champions anymore and that devastated them.<p>

With scorched faces and raggedy clothes the last of the Bohemians began the long journey towards a place nobody really knew about. It was another land of great infamy where a Golden God once sang, so very long ago.

Meat was not happy with this mourning malarkey, she lost Brit, she lost Scaramouch and worst of all the cause she fought so hard for turning to Galileo she saw him dazed and confused. He looked very much like a man and not the Great Dreamer she had been waiting for most of her life, her only comfort was Brit wasn't alive to see such a travesty.

"All that work, all we fought it's all gone – For him, for nothing" A teenage girl sneered as she carried her brother.

"Oi he's doing his best, gaining Wembley was far too easy, we all should have been cautious we all know what Killer Queen can do...What's your name?"

"Alanis, this is my brother Sting" The girl replied as she sidled slightly to reveal a seven year old boy having a piggy back ride.

"Where are your parents?" Meat mused softly as she darted around for any friendly group that were with the two children but there wasn't anyone.

"My Mother died in the Siege of Heartbreak, my father was arrested when he tried to learn about Music Tuition, he was taken to the seven seas of rye"

"Stick with me kids, I'll keep you safe" Meat smiled weakly as she tried to comfort the children in an awkward embrace

"Like we were in Wembley? We thought after learning instruments we'd all be free but we're not...and you're not who they promised you would be!" Alanis called out to a bereft Galileo, the crowd stopped walking and gawped at her.

"Are you questioning the Great Ones? Nobody but the scholar knew those words, don't start questioning the Cause. Killer Queen wins if you do, do you want that, child?' An old woman turned around pleadingly.

Meat recognised her as one of elder Bohemians, born around the time the Bad reality started. She only knew of songs and music in very blurry memories.

"It's okay Joni, she doesn't mean it – Do you Alanis" Meat snapped, Alanis bowed her head and shook it. The onlookers started to walk again. She walked towards the Dreamer pushing Sting further up her back, he lay against her shoulder dozing.

"I believed in you, we all did...Boys wanted to be you, girls fell in love with the idea of you, so what now Galileo?" The teen asked with tears in her eyes, she had blonde cropped hair and green eyes.

Galileo looked at his baby son that was happily poking at his cheek and looked at the girl, he found the determination to bring the faith back to the people - Starting with Alanis but before he could speak she carried on walking

Meat stood beside him, patted his shoulder then shrugged before following her, fully aware the orphans would now be in her charge. It was approaching midnight as she could see the glow of Globalsoft's lights in the distance.

"We should stick to the tunnels, we shouldn't be aboveground now, they be hunting us down by daybreak" Big Macca whispered to the prophet.

"Agreed, Buddy lead 'em on" The Bohemian rebel ran along the street ahead before finding a marked waste disposal bin. Looking around several times she open the lid then separated the sides as it reveal a small staircase.

Meat rolled off a broken pavement slab beside a flood drain to reveal a shaft, as quietly as they could the refugees huddled to take their turn into the darkness.

Galileo was the last one in, it was never a wise decision as he was always clumsy putting the hideaway entrance back in place but leaders lead by example. Looking through the grate he watched the silence of the world above before quietly shuffling away.

Meanwhile Sade had sought shelter in a disused telephone booth, it was a dreary morning when she awoke. She spent the night running from Kashoggi's goons and found some rest in a very old timepiece of bygone days. The good old fashioned red telephone box, against the hazy grime of the window she saw three men run off around the corner. She gasped then waited before a fourth man appeared. She decided to follow them

She thought she had the shadowing down when she was half a mile into pursuing them. But then she came across the barrel of a big laser gun. A tall, dark haired rebel with a black steam punk coat grimaced at her.

"Who are you and want do you want?" He growled as the tails of his coat blew in the wind.

"My, m-my name is...Tori, my name is Tori – I fled from Kashoggi the night of the raid, I've lost everyone I know, please help me"

"So bang goes another checkpoint, that's just great that is, some great saviour Galileo is – We're fighting as hard as we ever were" The man grumbled as he kicked at the dirt, he seemed to have dark Latino features, brown eyes and an angular face: A rude yet handsome fighter, Sade thought

"...Moonie's going to go mad, so you survived Heartbreak hotel eh? Here's hoping Dead End Street will fare better"

Moonie...? M-may I meet this Moonie, I have a message that's very-

Buzzzzzzz

The rebel lifted up his weapon again and looked nervously behind her, Sade held up her hands this time.

"You're one of them, a gaga girl in disguise! How does a kid like you know somebody like him, I've never seen you before!" He bellowed with a nervous twitch, Sade couldn't look at him anymore all she could stare at what the gun.

"One, I'd rather be brain dead then a Gaga girl but hey what's the difference? Two I don't know him I was sent here by a great devotee of the cause, Slash sent me" Sade stammered as he heart thumped loud in her ears.

"Zappa, bring her to me now – Get inside or you'll be seen! A tinny voiceover from a microphone demanded. The rebel looked across into a building, a tower and seemed to be looking up at nothing.

"I don't trust her! She says she knows of you from someone called Slash!" He yelled back, the static crackled and the frequency screeched; there was a clatter from the Iron Gate as an old man with a yellow jacket stepped outside.

"Sir, you should stay inside where it's safe" Zappa said anxiously as he ran over to the man, Sade cautiously followed him.

"Enough Zappa enough, you there what is your business with a...prince of the universe?" The old man whispered.

"You know of us? How...?" Sade murmured back with wide eyes, was she really this bad with secrets?

"The only way I could...I was the student in the teachings of the great music from the last of the true DJs" The elder mused with melancholy.

"That's crazy for that would make you..."

"...A very, very old man...You carry a fragment of the sacred circle, Slash trusted you that much? What happened, where is he?' Moonie suddenly lost his calm demeanour if only for a moment but he saw anguish in the girl's green eyes.

"Captured, after all these years they finally tracked down the source of our transmission, there were four of us. I don't know where the rest are now. Slash's memory has surely wiped out, I can't teach decks by myself, the princes of the universe are finished" She sobbed; Moonie causally comforted her then carried on as he lead them into safety of a converted studio.

"Not as long as the DJs play their song they will keep on saving and changing lives...Anything on the dreamer?" Moonie asked soothingly as he motioned for the woman to sit down, Moonie's men then went about finding rations for her to eat and water to drink.

"You haven't heard? Wembley was attacked, all bohemians have scattered, I barely escaped from Seven seas of Rye myself"

"Galileo was taken there, then we have to rescue-" Moonie roared and was about to issue an order for a rescue when Zappa who was usually loyal became quite indignant.

"He's a false prophet, the claim was he'd topple the Killer Queen he hasn't, to unify the people he won't, to shut GlobalSoft down and they're doing just fine thanks!" Zappa balked, the old man looked very weary, Zappa was never a man of faith and that greatly disappointed Moonie.

"If they escaped they may find their way to the fields of glory, but which one?" Without thinking Moonie clutched at the pendant around his neck, it was another piece of the sacred circle.

"You have a disc fragment too? How many pieces are there, it must mean something to be so important to the faction?" Sade interjected as she stumbled towards the elder.

"Nobody knows, it's been passed down for too many generations to know what it's for" Moonie shrugged, quite sheepish at the idea of being able to protect a relic at all costs and not even know why and what for.

"What if we gathered all the pieces together, what then? They call it the sacred circle, yet nobody has seen such for nearly a hundred years. We should piece them all back as a real circle"

"There are a few more Princes that have a piece each but though you are a rebel all you know is downloads and streaming illegal content of old rock music, you wouldn't remember vinyl. When they break they break and that's it" Moonie guffawed at the naive audacity of the young princess launching a plan of action when it wasn't even her domain to do so.

"Something has to be done please we must try, I'll give my piece to make the circle but on one condition, we rescue Slash" Sade concluded valiantly, Zappa gawped and her and started laughing but secretly he was drawn to her courage, mad and suicidal as it was.

"We collect all pieces, we see if it helps the cause, we bring back Galileo and make and offensive then and only then we rescue Slash. Pure Blind faith is a dangerous thing Miss...Tori is it?" Moonie was unconvinced by the charade but silently agreed to help her nonetheless.

Sade frowned then sighed and stammered as she debated quietly to herself about confessing her feelings to strangers.

"M-m-my real name is Sade I don't do this out of my faith for the prophet, false or not...I do this for Slash, I love Slash and whatever the outcome of this. I won't fight for this cause of ours without him at my side" She said softly.

Zappa grew curiously jealous as he saw the pain on her face in mentioning her lover's name, he wished he could be thought of like that by anyone...

...Possibly even her...

Moonie patted her head and put his hand under her chin and lifted it up gently, he smiled like a bemused father.

Love you say? Well...that's a different story and an entirely sweeter song" Moonie grinned

Sade managed to steal some hours of sleep in much cosier surrounding than the dirty phone booth, she sprawled out on a sofa as Moonie and his rebels conversed in the next room.

"...Nobody would give away those fragments on a whim; she looked to be like a woman in love. She's alone, why would there be any danger?"

"Kashoggi is not stupid, he tracks all escapees down, we don't know if she's the bait to trap us" Zappa fumed as stood close to his superior, too close to be friendly.

"The only thing good about The Dreamer coming forth is it lessens the heat on the rest of us, but we will stick with the plan" Moonie rebuked fiercely.

"I'm sure that what's the princes thought, they have been untouchable for years now look, I'm sorry Moonie but Zappa's right, we shouldn't trust her so quickly" Dionne, a rebel archivist sighed, jet black hair, a ripped cardigan and a bag of historical documents she collected over the years was all she had.

"Dee, even if Zappa has a valid point – which he does - and if she's bugged then we have to leave anyway. For if she was tracked then Kashoggi will be here by nightfall sp pack up...We're going to Knebworth" The elder ordered, instead of alerting the girl Moonie went and collected his things, leaving Zappa to do the honours.

He reluctantly swaggered over to the sleeping DJ and was caught off guard by how peaceful she looked, how beautiful. He was alarmed by that sudden notion in his head, was he falling in love, so early after meeting her? She was spirited but annoying, brave but naive. He shook her by the shoulders.

"Thanks to your bright ideas we're leaving to find the Dreamer, maybe make a rendezvous maybe to get us all killed. But you better get washed and changed, there are women in this camp. Dionne, Paula, Janis and a few others – they can give you what you need" Zappa explained with great resignation that didn't go unnoticed by Sade.

"You don't like me very much do you?" She croaked as she squeezed a tense shoulder and yawned. Zappa tried very, very hard not to find it endearing how vulnerable she looked half-asleep.

"You're from a famous rebel faction, you just escaped the worst place possible and you want me to leave my home to find the prophet who's just escaped an attack himself. I'm wary yes I'm very wary" Zappa pandered.

"I'm not so bad as you think, promise" Sade teased, Zappa rolled his eyes and walked off but secretly deep down his feelings for her were not hostile at all, not in the slightest.

He thought about his past life and loves, how the fight against Globalsoft made him cynical and bitter. Zappa wanted so badly to change, he started lamented his life and soon all he could see was Sade as she started chatting with the women. With great melancholy Zappa started to sing

It started off so well  
>They said we made a perfect pair<br>I clothed myself in your glory and your love  
>How I loved you, how I cried<p>

Years of care and loyalty  
>Were nothing but a sham it seems<br>Years belie, we lived the lie  
>"I love you 'til I die"<p>

Save me, save me, save me  
>I can't face this life alone<br>Save me, save me, save me  
>I'm naked and I'm far from home<p>

The slate will soon be clean  
>I'll erase the memories<br>To start again with somebody new  
>Was it all wasted, all that love ?<p>

Zappa went back to his bunk and started to pack his things, looking at an old picture frame of a couple, he and his love Sandy. But Sandy betrayed them by wanting more, Zappa was arrested while she was given clemency and became a gaga girl. Donning his combats he threw the picture away and took a bag before going back to the hub, Sade was now dressed in brown trousers a khaki vest and a black cape. She looked good, she looked like a rebel soldier should.

I hang my head and I advertise  
>A soul for sale or rent<br>I have no heart, I'm cold inside  
>I have no real intent<p>

Save me, save me, save me  
>I can't face this life alone<br>Save me, save me  
>Oh, I'm naked and I'm far from home<p>

Each night I cry  
>And still believe the lie<br>"I love you until I die"

Save me, save me, save me, oh  
>Just save me, save me, oh, save<br>Don't let me face my life alone  
>Save me, save me<br>Oh, I'm naked and I'm far from home

He walked towards here almost to the point of serenading her, Sade was oblivious of course but then she caught his eye and they smiled at each other.

"You ready?" Zappa said simply, Sade nodded and her new faction started to evacuate the studio.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...Any less confusing? Please say yes - I know the musical is a mad, fun dystopia. I'm just focusing a little on the serious side just to see how it goes. Please be nice!<strong>


End file.
